Memories
by saiai-chan
Summary: A girl goes to Tokyo to find Kenshin...why? read and find out.Minor AU, Kaoru x Kenshin onesided, KenshinxOC.
1. Kyoto, 5th year of Meiji

Disclaimer:

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin. Nobuhiro Watsuki does. Also I don't own the Inuyasha gang, Rumiko Takahashi does. (there's a small, funny scene)

A/N: Sakura is my own character with no relation what-so-ever to CLAMP's CCS.

On w/ the story...

chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan, 1878

(foggy dream scene) Late May, Kyoto Japan circa 1865.Late at night.

"I will be leaving now Sakura, that I must." says a man to a young girl.

"How long will you be gone?" asks the girl.

"That I do not know. But when I return,"he gives the girl a black box,"This will open."

"I-I love you. . .Kenshin Himura."stammers the girl.

Picture clears a little . . . A red haired man (guess who!) appears with a girl with long purple hair.

Inside the dojo, Kenshin Himura wakes up breathing heavily.

_what a strange dream_ thought Kenshin.

And it wasn't just any random dream; this was the third time this week that he had that funny dream.

A/N: I know that that chapter was romantic and stupid (heck it doesn't even sound like a Kenshin story. But plz deal w/it. it's the first chapter of my first fanfic. plus, it gets better. . TRUST ME!)

chapter 2

11 yrs ago, the Meiji Revolution took place. Before he became the Battousai, he was Kenshin Himura. Kenshin doesn't remember, but he was engaged to Lady Sakura Tsukishiro. Sakura remembers him though.

Sakura

A/N (author's note /Amy's note): now the chapters will, most times, have names.

Countryside Japan, near Kyoto 5 yrs into Meiji Restoration

C.1872

_Kenshin_ sigh. Thought Sakura. _The war ended 5 yrs ago, why haven't you come back?_

"Yes I heard the Battousai just left in the midst of the war." said Eparuson.

"As great as Kenshin Himura was, the Battousai was even better."replied Enonimasu.

A/N: those two characters have no real meaning in their names. their names, if written in Japanese would be in Katakana. (just say their names quickly and out loud. their names will make sense if you do)

"Speaking of Kenshin,"began Sakura

"Here we go again." chorused Eparuson and Enonimasu together, rolling their eyes.

"Have you heard any news from or relating to Kenshin Himura?"

"We heard he's dead." said Enonimasu.

"DEAD?"shouted Sakura. (Eparuson and Enonimasu are blown away by her shout.)

" Yes,"replied Eparuson, regaining his composure."The Battousai killed him."

"No!" shrieked Sakura. Crying, she ran to her room.

_With Kenshin gone, I will have to be the next warrior as my father was before me._ So Sakura pushed herself even more to become the greatest warrior to avenge Kenshin's "death"

her expedition begins

Same Setting, 5yrs.later (or original setting)

"I'm going to train abroad Meyumi." says Sakura.

"But why, Miss Sakura?" asked Meyumi, "You have everything you need here and don't forget, the Battousai is still out there and."Meyumi gasps.

"What you are thinking is true, Meyumi _Takani._" explains Sakura."Yes I am still looking for Kenshin, and yes, I want to know why he hasn't come back yet. The war ended 11 yrs. ago. And if the Battousai did kill him, I want to know why. And" Sakura was cut off by Meyumi

"The Battousai was a _manslayer_ Miss Sakura" she interrupts," don't you see, if you go, you'll be killed as well. And he killed to see blood."

A/N: I italicized Takani because that's Megumi's last name. (she thought her family was killed in that fire)

"Then more so, I must defeat him."

"You can't defeat him, he knows your attack before you make it. You'll be killed."

"But then I will be with Kenshin forever."

Meyumi knew that she could not win, so she simply nodded. As Sakura left, she said," Do not tell anyone about this conversation. If, no, _when_ Eparson, Enonimasu, or Jinrai ask my whereabouts, just tell them that . . . I'm training abroad."

And with that, Sakura left to pack her things. The first thing Sakura grabbed was the box. That black box with who-knows-what in it. _Why do I still keep this if he's already dead? Oh well, sigh, maybe it's just for good luck._ Sakura grabbed the rest of her belongings.

Midnight came. Sakura ran away from her estate.

Morning Surprises

"A-I-I-Y-I-I! Where's Sakura?"cries Eparuson. (birds fly out of trees)

People rush over to her room. No Sakura. Only a branch of cherry blossoms lay on her bed.

"Question everyone about her whereabouts."commands Jinrai.

(Jinrai is questioning Meyumi)

"You know her well, Meyumi Takani, did Sakura say anything to you before she left?"questions Jinrai.

_wow! Miss Sakura must be psychic._

"Y-yes she _did_ say something to me." starts the servant.

"Well!" asks Jinrai impatiently.

"W-well, she said that she was training abroad."

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"S-she wanted to see how well she'd do on her own."

"On her own, ha, she'll die. That Battousai is still out there"says Jinrai. _this may work well for me after all._ He thinks greedily.

Ch.3

Out There

In a village bath-house (tee-hee. this part's funny)

A person: you're ruining it for the audience!

Author: I'm sorry, laugh laugh, but it is.lolrotf

AP: . . . sweat drop

Sakura pays her money to go in and gets ready to bathe.

As she is undressing (this _**IS**_ a bathhouse you know)

The admission guy sees her, well I leave it to your imagination, and calls her over.

"Hey girl!" Sakura looks at him questioningly." Yeah you, come here."

The ladies in the back are whispering "he's going to ask her." "yup."

Sakura slowly walks up to him. The guy asks her, "What's your name?"

"Sa-sakura"Sakura answers, her face going red.

"Sakura," he kisses her hand. Sakura's starting to go red even more," will you . . ._ bear my child?"_ Sakura's totally blushing everywhere (Sound familiar? Sound like Miroku? Well, you'd be close, this is Miroku's reincarnation) Miroku's incarnation, I swear, is staring at her. . .

Well?

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT KINDA DEMON'S POSSESING YOU?" Sakura screams.

"Is that a yes?" asks the perverted incarnation.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

Everyone (ladies) is staring at her now. Sakura, fuming, slaps the incarnation in the face, hard.

"It was well worth the pain." says the incarnation nodding.

"Don't worry."said a lady, who looks like Sango(Sango's reincarnation)," he asks all the ladies the same question, no one's ever said yes. Thankfully" said Sango, the last part under her breath.

A/N: I kinda know that the humor was a bit . . . strange. But plz. keep reading it.


	2. Tokyo, 11th year of Meiji

a new life

Sakura finally gets to Tokyo/Edo. To make a living, she gives advice. The first month goes pretty well. Then Kaoru Kamiya comes in.

"Hello." greeted Sakura. "What is your name?"

"Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kaoru what seems to be troubling you?"

"My student doesn't listen to anything I say."

"What do you teach?"

"I teach the Kamiya Kashin style, the"

"Sword that protects others."

"Yeah, how'd you know that?"

"I heard about it. Anyways, you have to teach your student/s discipline, honor, and respect."

"Thank you."growl(Salura's stomach) "umm... are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"would you like to go to Akabeko for lunch?"

"Arigatoo!"(Sakura hasn't eaten a good meal for a while, so this is a treat)

The Kenshin Gumi

At the resturaunt Akabeko.

"So your the sensei at the dojo?"asks Sakura.

"Yes" replied Kaoru.

Later at the dojo. . .

"Sakura these are my friends.(?):

Yahiko, my misbehaving student"

"You take that back Kaoru!"says the little boy.

Yahiko: Hey Author! I'm not little!

Author: Sorry, _short_ Yahiko.

Yahiko:Grrrrrrr...

"Anyways," Began Kaoru again, "this is Saonsuke Sagara"

"Hello."

"And this is Kenshin."

"Please to meet you, Sakura-dono."

"Hello Sanosuke and,"She realizes something,". . .KENSHIN! KESHIN HIMURA!"

She tackles Kenshin and whips out her sakabatou(reverse blade sword) from her walking stick. "Where were you?" Kenshin pushes her off and looks at her confusedly.

"I don't know who you are or why you suddenly attacked me."said Kenshin, unsheathing his sakabatou.

Sakura charged at him. Kenshin did not remember why he took his sword out in the first place. He just barley missed her attack. _Oh._thought Kenshin._That's why._

She tried to attack from above but Kenshin easily countered her attack. Sakura immidiately switches to Shin Ken no Kamae, a defensive stance.

Now it was Kenshin's turn to attack. Sakura easily blocked it and kicked him in the chest. Kenshin fell down(swirly eyed) for the moment . . .


	3. The Truth is Not Yet Revaled, But Kaoru ...

The Truth is Not Yet Revealed but Kaoru is Jealous. . .

A/N: this kinda reminds me about Kagura and Kyo in Fruits Basket. LOL.

Kenshin recovered from that blow. Jumping back on his feet, he held his stance. Sakura crouched down low, preparing to jump. Both waited for the other to move. _I guess it's now or never_ thought Sakura. She sprang upward and unsheathed her sword.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed as she attempted to attack him.

"First a ryu tsui sen," Kenshin muttered to himself, "followed by the forward thrust. Now, block" he blocks her attack." and in counter." he slams the sakabatou on her back.

". . ." Sakura collapses, Kenshin dives to catch her. (swirly eyes on Sakura, blank look on Kenshin.. .-sakura, 'Oro?' -Kenshin)

When Kenshin returned to the main hall in the dojo, Kaoru was the first to greet him.

"Hi. . . . Ken" she paused when she saw Sakura in Kenshin's arms. "shin." She started to have her white glary-eyed expression on. Kinda like when she met Megumi. hehehe. "Is she okay?"

"She just needs to rest." said Kenshin returning to his "normal" self.

When Sakura woke up. When she did, there was a note for her.

it read:

_Sakura-dono_

_I don't know many answers to your questions, that I don't. But I will help you in anyway I can. Meet me at the old tree by the river._

_-Kenshin_

Sakura went to the river. After she left the room, Kaoru went in and found the note, she read it.

_KENSHIN! _she shouted in her mind.

Under the tree...

"Kenshin,"  
"Yes Sakura-dono."

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"You had a question, did you not?"

"Yes, but why here?"

"Many things, one is that it's away from Kaoru-dono." they both laughed at that joke.

Kaoru: What does _that_ mean?  
Author: You're too nosy and jealous easily, that's what, _Raccoon Girl_

back to the story before Kaoru hits me

"Kenshin"

"Yes Sakura-dono?"

"I-I just can't believe you're alive!" exclaims Sakura. She hugs Kenshin.  
" ORO?"

"Oh,I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tsukishiro Sakura."

"Himura Kenshin. May this one ask you a question?"

"Yes of course!"

A/N: it's last name first. so Sakura's last name is Tsukishiro. But you already knew that right?

"Why are you surprised that I'm alive?"

Sigh. "Well," begins Sakura, "five years after the war ended, I asked for information about you. A-and I was told that, that you w-were _dead_." sobbed Sakura, remembering the painful memory all too well. "They said that the Battousai killed you. And I-I"

To be continued. . .

**Next chapter. . .**

**Jinrai comes into town (Tokyo) looking for Lady Sakura. **


	4. Jinrai arrives in Tokyo

Sorry it took so long

mangamaniac

On w/ the fic!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" screamed Kaoru. "Just tell us where Sakura is and we'll let you go." said Jinrai. "Over...by...the...river." Gasped Kaoru. Jinrai snapped his fingers, the men released Kaoru. "Jinrai! What are you doing here?" "Hmph, I should be asking the same Tsukishiro-sama. And" Jinrai is cut off when he notices who's standing in front of him. "The...the Battousai!" he yells. Sakura became very confused at her guard's statement.

"I will be taking Tsukishiro-sama back to Kyoto where she is greatly needed thank you."

"Why should I?" Sakura asked.

"Because...it's none of your business...as your guard"  
"As my guard, I order you to tell me why." finished Sakura.

"Very well, the man next to you is the Battousai."

"So? I need some answers out of him then. I won't go."

"Very well. Do what you want to the others. But spare Tsukishiro-sama."

Jinrai's followers charged at the Ken-gumi, drawing their once-concealed swords. Kaoru and Yahiko ran back into the dojo, only to emerge moments later with shinai/ bokken in hand. They charged at the men. Yahiko leaped up and did a pseudo ryu tsui sen. slamming one of the men on the head. Kenshin managed to get past the attackers and get to Jinrai. Drawing his sakabatou, Kenshin waited for Jinrai to attack. Sakura drew her sakabatou and fought back Jinrai's "company" by using a series of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu attacks.

"Why do you want Sakura-dono?" asked Kenshin while locked in fierce combat with Jinrai.

"None of your business, Battousai," retorted Jinrai," But I shall delight in defeating you. Now DIE!" Jinrai charged at Kenshin who easily blocked him. Sakura got past the people and joined Kenshin in the fight against Jinrai.

How was it? Reviews are welcomed (though no flames please).

Gomennasai for it being so short.

mangamaniac


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, sadly….

A/N: sorry for the wait. I had a bad case of writers block. And…oh yeah, the .x means the scene changes.

.x

"JINRAI!" shouted Sakura.

"Yes? Sakura-san."

"Let's make a deal. If I win, then you'll go back to Kyoto"

"And I f you lose, which I am sure of, then you may stay, if you wish to stay near a deadly assassin."

.x

At a clearing by the river, swords drawn, Jinrai and Sakura stood still. Moments passed. Watching the other to see where they would strike. Breaking the silence, Jinrai leapt forward to hit Sakura's leg, she easily blocked. Then, lifting her sword, Sakura caught Jinrai off guard and struck his shoulder.

Jinrai conceded defeat...for now. And he left with his group.

.X

After that encounter, Kenshin and Sakura sat at the riverbank, not too far from the last battle. (near the tree where Yahiko was practicing at in the Tokyo Arc.)

"Kenshin-kun."

"oro?"

"Why did Jinrai-san call you Hitokiri Battousai when you are a wanderer?" asked Sakura.

"Well," began Kenshin, "During the Revolution, I was called…Hitokiri Battousai." Explained Kenshin. "Because, during that war, I assassinated many people which my group, the Ishin Shishi, decided to target. After I went after them, they died as soon as the blade was drawn." Said Kenshin, sadly. "After the war ended and after the death of my wife, Tomoe, I vowed to never kill again. So now, I protect Kaoru-dono." He said smiling at the last part. Sakura could have killed Kenshin then and there for the comment about "his wife, Tomoe", but she restrained herself. Instead, she pulled out the box that she had received so long ago. It was a simple black lacquered box with pale pink cherry blossoms painted on it.

"A-ano…do you remember anything from before the revolution?" asked Sakura.

"No, not really…" replied Kenshin.

"oh…"

"demo, there was that weird dream I've been having lately." Brought up Kenshin.

"e? What was it about?" asked Sakura.

"Ano, I was in Kyoto, talking to a young girl, she almost looked like Tomoe but wasn't." Sakura was getting very mad at this "Tomoe" person. "I was talking to this person, that I was. As I departed for the war, I gave her a small black box, and" Kenshin realized what his dreams meant, "it was you! You're the girl I saw."

"a-ano, Kenshin-kun"

"e?"

"ai-ai…aishiteru, Kenshin-kun" whispered Sakura, leaning closer to Kenshin.

"Oro?" and for a brief moment, their lips met.

.x

Kaoru: SHE DID WHAT?

Author: honestly, Kaoru. Haven't you read the beginning yet?

Yahiko: Kaoru likes Kenshin! Kaoru likes Kenshin! Kaoru likes Kenshin!

Kaoru: I do not! she blushes and has a hard time saying that none-the-less

Sano: you sure Jou-chan?

Kaoru: a-ano...

Yahiko: Kaoru likes Kenshin! Kaoru likes Kenshin!

Kaoru: Shut up Yahiko-_chan_!

Author: hey, isn't the suffix "-ko" generally used for girl's names?

Yahiko: grabs his shinai and starts whacking me with it

Author: ITAI! god, that hurts you know.

Yahiko: That'll teach you to mess with my name.

Author: anyways…that's the end of this chapter. Ja matta ne! (itai…T.T)


End file.
